codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger Close: Global Ops
Danger Close: Global Ops is a joint venture between Activision and Oxo. It is due to be released on February 29th, 2013 worldwide. Global Ops is set mainly in 2024, in the hunt for a dangerous terrorist. Singleplayer The Singleplayer mode has the Singleplayer Campaign mode, the Special Ops mode and a new mode called Sandbox mode, in which players can play in an open world version of the Singleplayer missions with some features of Multiplayer. Campaign It is the year 2024, a terrorist uprising threatens the world, a terrorist, known simply as Laurent, is the head of this uprising, funding his operations with a network of traffickers and smugglers worldwide. As tensions between the US and China build up, it is Laurent's intent to maintain both nations strained to execute his ultimate plan. Three years earlier, a German KSK team was sent to capture the leader of a guerrilla operating around Southern Europe and Northern Africa. The KSK team Drache was deployed in the middle of Western Sahara to capture the terrorist. After they reach the Sahara desert, they fight a militia force defending the leader, after heavy fighting, the team finds the terrorist, who after struggling with a KSK operative, is apparently killed. Following a series of events between 2021 and 2024, tensions build up between the US and China, The Americans organise peace talks with China. Levels *Dune: Kill the leader of a guerrilla in Western Sahara. *SecState: Escort the US Secretary of State to the Peace Talks in Canton. *High Seas: Investigate the MB Ochsenburg container ship in international waters. *Rough Rider: Trace the Ochsenburg's uranium shipment to its place of origin in Pakistan. Characters *Sgt. Roger Clarkson - Main protagonist for most of the story, commander of Marine Team Silex, part of Fox Company. *Cpt. Norman French - Commander of Fox Company. *Sgt. Travis Carman - Second-in-command of Marine Team Silex. *Pvt. Jason Dewolfe - Member of Marine Team Silex. *Pvt. Dennis Brant - Member of Marine Team Silex. *Dietrich Wolfram - Commander of the German KSK team Drache, supporting character for the rest of the story. *Lothar Stühlinger - Second-in-command of team Drache. *Erich Baumann - Member of team Drache. *Gen. Theodore Forsythe - Commander of USMC task force. *Robert - CIA Interrogator. *Donald - CIA Interrogator. *Sgt. Leonid Alexandrov - Soviet Armed Forces soldier. *Cpl. Villem Lepmets - Estonian Soviet Army Soldier. *Cpl. Konstantin Zarubin - Soviet Armed Forces soldier. *Cpl. Rudolf Efremov - Soviet Armed Forces soldier. Co-Op Mode Co-Op mode returns, but the Special Ops mode has been removed, now replaced with Survival Mode. In Survival Mode, players have to buy weapons and vehicles and survive waves upon waves of enemies. Maps in Survival Mode are vast and allow players to access vehicles and other weapons to survive wave upon wave of enemies. Vehicles Vehicles will be accessible for the player by purchasing vehicles from the stations located on each map. Weapons Weapons are purchased from the various chalk outlines located around the map. Specialisations Upon achieving certain objectives, players can access Specialisations, which will help players survive the incoming waves of enemies. Multiplayer Commander Mode The game brings the new Commander Mode. At the start of every round, squads can vote for a Commander, the player with the most votes gets to Accept or Deny the Commander role. There is one Commander per squad. Commanders can resign their position, opening up a spot for Commander. Other players can also call a vote to mutiny against the current Commander; if the vote is successful, the Commander steps down, opening the role for applications. Commanders have access to numerous resources that will provide his/her squad bigger chances to successfully accomplish the objective within a Multiplayer Match. Commanders can also issue an order for the squad to complete. Players can still roam free without achieving a given order, but extra points will be awarded if the order is completed. Commanders also have access to a Bird's Eye View of the battlefield, and observe friendly movement or issue an order. Commander Resources To have access to Commander resources, the Commander's squad has to achieve certain number of points before being able to use them. |-| Scan UAV (60 Points)= The Scan UAV is a surveillance drone that can be controlled by the Commander. It can designate enemy targets or detect enemy movement. The Scan UAV can be shot down by enemies, and has lighter armour than other air vehicles. |-| EMP UAV (100 Points)= EMP UAV is a variation of the Scan UAV. Unlike the Scan UAV, the EMP UAV is not controlled by any player, instead, it will fly over the map for about 60 seconds; the EMP UAV scrambles enemy radar signals, rendering the enemy's Minimap useless for sixty seconds. Like the Scan UAV, it can be shot down. |-| Supply Drop (150 Points)= Supply Drops provide the Commander's team with ammunition; standing close to the Supply Drop will replenish health and ammunition. Weapons will also be dropped, although less frequently. |-| Missile Strike (200 Points)= Commanders can pinpoint a target via a touch-screen device; upon marking the location, a cruise missile will be launched at the target. |-| AC-130J Gunship (250 Points)= An AC-130J Gunship circles over the battlefield; the Commander is automatically moved to the Gunship, where he/she can invite two more players aboard the Gunship, or be the sole player in the Gunship. The Gunship is equipped with a 30mm Gatling Gun, tube-launched missiles and guided bombs. Faction System The Faction System is introduced in Danger Close: Global Ops. It allows players to choose to play from a number of factions, each faction has up to six customable class slots, giving the player a total number of 72 classes. Choosing factions allows players to squad up with players of the same faction within the same team. Weapons & Equipment Multiplayer mode brings back the Kits & Equipment system from ''Danger Close: Art of War. ''The Kits & Equipment system has had changes. Now, all Equipment can be used for any Kit without any restriction, allowing more customised loadouts. Players can now have up to ten different customised loadouts with different weapons and equipment. Equipment Tier One Equipment *Rocket Launcher: All-around multipurpose rocket launcher. Effective against enemy vehicles and fortifications. It can carry six rockets in total. *Barrett M109: 25mm Sniper rifle. Effective against lightly armoured vehicles and infantry. It can be equipped with different optics. It carries 5 rounds per magazine, plus 10 in reserve. *FGM-148 Javelin: Anti-vehicle missile launcher. Requires lock-on to fire. It carries a total of seven missiles. *Grom: Anti-air missile launcher. Requires lock-on to fire. Carries six rockets in total. Tier Two Equipment *Bouncing Betty: Proximity-detonated explosive. *C4: Remotely detonated explosive. Effectve against vehicles. *Portable Radar: Scans for enemies within its 25 meter radius. *MAV: Semi-autonomous Quadrotor. It can designate enemies with its camera. It can also be controlled by the player. The MAV can also disable enemy ordnance or repair friendly vehicles. Tier Three Equipment *Defibrillator: Revive friendly players within seconds from their deaths. *Ammo Bag: Replenish ammunition for allies. *Repair Tool: Repair friendly vehicles or disable enemy vehicles. It can also kill enemies. *Medkit: Replenish health for allies. Weapons Grenades Lethal Grenades *Frag Grenade *Incendiary Grenade *Sticky Grenade *Throwing Knife Tactical Grenades *Smoke Grenade *Flashbang *EMP Grenade *Sarin Gas *M8-C (Carbine) *OTs-14 Groza (Carbine) *K11 DAW (Assault Rifle) *AK-200 (Assault Rifle) *Bor 7.62 (Sniper Rifle) *DSR-50 (Sniper Rifle) *PHASR (Laser Dazzler) weapon is only available as a Tier One Equipment *Galil ACE (Assault Rifle) *INSAS (Assault Rifle) *PGM Hécate II (Sniper Rifle) *Zbroyar Z-008 (Sniper Rifle)